


Unwind

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-02
Updated: 2003-12-02
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Shouldn't we take this inside?





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> You should be able to hover over the Chinese/Pinyin and get a translation.

Mal caught Simon's eye over the dinner table. A barely perceptible nod was his answer. It was hard not to grin, but he managed to turn and compose a reasonable question for Inara before he gave away the secret.

Just barely. Too bad dinner was so long.

***

Mal's habit of wandering the ship at all hours served him well on nights like this. No one would be surprised to find him outside the passenger dorms. 

Inside? Well, that might be a different matter. He raised his hand to knock, but the door slid open before he connected. Simon leaned against the doorframe, dressed for bed. Mal swallowed hard at the sight of the muscled chest on display.

"Took you long enough," Simon smirked, even as he grabbed hold of Mal's suspenders and pulled him close for a hard, deep kiss.

When he was able to come up for air, Mal breathed, "Shouldn't we take this inside?" A jerk of his head indicated the other dorms.

Simon grinned, shrugged, and answered, "Shepherd Book crashed about an hour ago. And do you really think River doesn't know about our arrangement?"

Mal thought for a second and replied to Simon with a kiss, but pushed the two of them into the room, sliding the door closed with his foot. "Be that as it may, it's still more comfortable inside, rather than outside." A gentle push, and Simon was on the bed, leaning back on his arms while Mal began removing his suspenders and shirt. "Padding is a good thing, 'specially for us old folk."

Simon raised his eyebrow. "Well, in that case...." He sat up, and reached for Mal's pants. Nimble fingers slid between buttons, working them open, slipping rough fabric down leanly muscled hips. Mal's cock sprang free, and Simon favored Mal with another look.

"I still don't see how you can go without underwear in those pants."

Mal followed Simon's gaze. "Sometimes, you just gotta do things. Like now, mayhaps?"

"Oh?" Simon breathed a puff of air across the hardening flesh, while Mal shivered. "Anything particular in mind?"

Erotic images tumbled through Mal's mind. Simon sat there, fingers wrapped around his cock, watching for a reaction. He couldn't make up his mind. A soft chuckle, and a trail of wet heat slid along his shaft. Mal groaned. 

"On the bed, Mal."

Simon stood, and slipped out of his pants as Mal lay down. He glanced over at Mal, who seemed undecided about which direction to face. "Shall we try you on your stomach, tonight?" Simon grew hard as Mal complied, long legs spreading open, his head pillowed on his arms. 

A quick fumble and toss of lube, and Simon settled himself between Mal's thighs, his cock fitting easily along the crack. Draping his body over Mal's, he kissed the back of the exposed neck.

" _Tianna_ , you taste so good, Mal," Simon almost moaned. "I wish we could do this every night." A tiny bite, and Mal shuddered underneath him. "You feel so good under me, too. I love seeing you spread open for me. I imagine it, and I get hard." Simon canted up, stroked his hands along Mal's waist, and added a small rocking motion with his hips. "I touch myself, just thinking of you. Do you know what I think about when I come, hot over my hands?"

A strangled moan was his only answer, so Simon leaned back down, pulling Mal's head back for a hard kiss. "I think about how hot and tight you are. About how it feels when I fuck you." Mal groaned again. "Want me to fuck you? Are you imagining me deep and hard inside you?"

"Please...," was the whispered reply. Simon smiled and slid down. His hand found the lube, and he spun the jar open. Taking a generous fingerful, he probed for Mal's opening. Mal shivered at the touch of the cold gel, but opened easily for Simon's two fingers. Twisting and scissoring, it didn't take long for Simon to stretch Mal open. 

Good thing, too. Simon was hard and practically dripping by the time he slicked up his erection. He actually welcomed the cool, it pulled him back from the edge.

One smooth push and stretch, and Simon found himself buried in tight and heat. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and get a bit more control over his body. Mal shuddered under him, and Simon gasped. His fingers clutched at Mal's hips, and he began to thrust.

Slow and deep, every stroke skittering across Mal's prostate. Hips rising and crashing into each other, skin sticking to sweat-slick skin. Simon found his rhythm and he drove into Mal, pounding towards the inevitable conclusion. So tight, so hot. Just what he remembered. Just what he wanted.

His orgasm shattered from the base of his spine. Simon collapsed as a white haze pulled across his vision. He came to, cheek against Mal's back, his cock softening inside him. Gently, he pulled out, and rolled Mal over. "You still with me?"

Mal nodded, dazed, and Simon glanced down. Mal's cock was still hard. He grinned and knelt closer to it. Simon took the head into his mouth, and began to suck hard. His hands cupped Mal's balls, and gripped the shaft firmly, sliding up and down. Simon fluttered his tongue against the slit, and Mal thrust upwards as he came, flooding his mouth with bitter, salty liquid. He swallowed as quickly as he could, rocking back, and kissing Mal one last time.

Hands twisted in his hair, pulling him closer. Mal's tongue dug through his mouth, and Simon let himself slide into the embrace. When Mal let go, Simon lay in his arms.

"Mmmmm," Mal hummed. "Nice."

Simon nodded in agreement. "That it was. Feel better now?"

"Yeah," Mal planted a gentle kiss on the crown of Simon's head. Simon settled himself more comfortably, and gave Mal another look.

"You know, we should really schedule your stress relief sessions more frequently."

**Author's Note:**

> From an instasmut session.


End file.
